


fourth time's the charm

by myeonkais



Series: nahulog na (tayong dalawa) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble Collection, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/myeonkais
Summary: feeling ni baekhyun na-judge siya ng barista ng cafe dahil sa tatlong failed blind dates niya. siguro naman suswertehin na siya sa pang-apat na pagkakataon, ano?





	fourth time's the charm

**Author's Note:**

> finally, nagkaroon na rin ng lakas ng loob para magpost ng chanbaek fics dito sa ao3. it's been a long time coming lmao
> 
> sinulat ko ito habang nagpapalipas-oras sa isang cafe bago magsimula ang #EXplOrationinManila Day 1. hay, chanbaek. ang puso ko para sa inyo talaga.
> 
> prompt: chanyeol/baekhyun, blind dates

"So… Architect, businessman at model."

Startled, Baekhyun looked up from his cup of coffee. Nakatayo pala sa tabi niya ang cute at matangkad na barista ng cafe, hawak ang isang tray na puro ng gamit na mga tasa. Kinabahan siya sa titig nito na tila jina-judge siya. 

"Naka-tatlong blind dates ka na rito, nice date choices by the way, pero napansin ko na hindi na kayo bumalik for a second date. O kahit pa-kape man lang." 

Baekhyun felt a blush creep up his cheeks. "Oh my god hind-- officemate ko lang si Kyungsoo. Si Jongin lalo na-- oh my god. At si Sehun, kaibigan ko lang 'yon."

Tumaas ang kilay ng lalaki sa sagot niya. Baekhyun couldn't help but stare at the guy's bright wide eyes and broad shoulders. And holy shit, ang tangkad talaga. Pasok sa banga ng tipo niya. "Sorry, akala ko kasi blind dates 'yon. My mistake." 

The guy wasn't exactly wrong, though. Blind dates nga ang dinala niya sa cafe na 'to these past few months pero para saan pa kung aaminin niya? Gusto na lang ibaon ni Baekhyun sa limot ang epic fail matchmaking skills ni Jongdae kasi tangina, nakakahiya talaga. Ano bang kinain ni Jongdae at bigla nitong naisipang i-set up siya sa college friends nilang matagal nang hindi nagpaparamdam sa circle nila? 

Those dates had been so painfully awkward, as expected kasi ilang taon ba naman silang walang communication, kaya walang naganap na part two. Lalo na 'yong date nila ni Jongin. Oh God, never again. 

Ang pinakanakakahiya pa ngayon, napansin pala ng barista ang epic fail dates niya. Tangina talaga ni Jongdae Kim. Na-judge pa siya nitong cute barista. Way to go para sa love life niyang nabubulok na. Yay. 

"Eh ano ngayon? I didn't know na may policy pala kayo rito against blind dates," pagsusungit niya. Alam niyang wala sa lugar pero shit, nakakahiya talaga bakit pa binring up ng lalaking 'to ang masasamang alaala? 

"Wala akong sinabing ganyan ah. I have nothing against your activities here as long as hindi kayo nakakaabala sa ibang customers." 

"Okay. Then your point is?" 

"Gusto ko lang sana malaman kung anong tingin mo sa bakers."

Napatawa na lang si Baekhyun sa sudden change of topic ng lalaki. Ang weird na ng usapang 'to and surprisingly, nag-eenjoy siya. "Bakit, may kilala ka ba? Ire-reto mo sa 'kin?"

"Ako."

Muntikan nang masagi ni Baekhyun ang kape niya. Nabibigla si Kuya, ha. "Funny ka rin, ano?" 

"In case hindi mo napansin, cucumber nut bread ang specialty namin dito. That's my personal recipe pero tinigil ko na ang pagawa," sagot ng lalaki. "Napansin ko kasi na dinura mo 'yong tinapay nung unang beses mong nagkape rito. Tapos mas gusto mo pala 'yong strawberry shortcake." 

"I really hate cucumbers pero bakit mo naman tinanggal sa menu? Bakit big deal ko naman ata--" Baekhyun stopped himself in mid-protest, blinking. Doon lang nagsink in sa kanya ang pinahihiwatig ng lalaki. "Wait lang. Are you asking me out on a date!?" 

The guy just smirked at him in return, at napa-oh my god ang gwapo internally na lang si Baekhyun. "Kung free ka ngayon sana. Coffee break muna." He offered a hand. "Chanyeol Park nga pala."


End file.
